Don't Stop the Music
by Azusa-J
Summary: The characters are having a big quarrel over the image songs distribution. Heero's in trouble just because he has 2 songs in 1 CD. Second scenario of the Fusion-Confusion Arc. (Complete)


Don't Stop the Music  
  
By Azusa-J  
  
  
Fusion-Confusion ~ Scenario 2 ~  
  
* Second scenario in the Fusion-Confusion Arc. Fusion-Confusion Arc is an collection of scenarios about happens when the seiyuus act like their characters. Yep, they have a "Character-Imitation Rule" to follow. These scenarios do not correspond to each other so they are more like independent stories. These stories focused on the characters, not the seiyuu so it does not violate the actor based stories rule. Don't bother to flame me or report to ff.net. If you don't know better, you may have just read this as an AU ficie when the GW characters work in the studio for the show.   
  
  
  
Date: April 7, 2002  
Disclaimer: Of course, all the characters from the Gundam Wing Universe is not mine, as always. The seiyuu are real people in real life. I respect and admire them. I just borrow their names and stuck some of the information about them in this fic for fun only. I am in no way, shape or form related to these seiyuu. I do not know them and this is a complete work of fanfiction. Any resemblance to anyone, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. I don't make profit by storytelling. Please don't sue.  
Time setting: What time? In real world?  
Warnings: Humor, Maybe OOC, Spoilers (?)   
Feedback : Yes, definitely! Please send it to azusaj@gundamwing.net  
Pairings: 6+9  
Rating: PG  
Notes : This time is about the image songs in Gundam Wing. Hope you know which character got a song before you read this. PS. I've only learned English for a few years. I've tried my best on the grammar and spellings. If you find any thing bad, feel free to tell me.   
  
Final Words: I really did a *lot* of research before writing this fic. Of course, all those 'quarrelling' are not real. Other than that, almost everything is real: the seiyuu's bios, personalities, discographies, filmographies, and all those time setting and place.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
March, 1996 ~ Dubbing Gundam Wing Music CD's ~  
  
  
Inside the dubbing studio for Gundam Wing, there was a fierce quarrelling going on. The series was coming to an end and King Records [1] was releasing the last Music CD. What caused the quarrelling? There were some characters unhappy with the given songs.  
  
  
Unlike the previous two CD's, Operation 4 only contained the vocal songs, which means sung by the character [2]. Every seiyuu who dubbed for the major roles in the series hoped to have a song to sing. No wonder they were so eager; if their representing characters got an image song, the popularity for both the characters and the seiyuu themselves would raise. However, since there were only nine songs in that CD, many the candidates were unpleased with the result.  
  
The characters who got a song for the CD's are Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, Treize, and Relena. Of course, these eight lucky winners were very pleased with the result, yet the others who lost were all groaning and sulking.   
  
"How come I don't get a song this time?" Noin exclaimed. She was very disappointed with the result. After all, she was a fairly popular character and was always at the top of the list of the popular female character in Gundam Wing, and as a seiyuu in real life, she was not a bad singer either, yet she had not got any image song.  
  
"Well, deal with it, Noin." Lady Une smirked. Even though she did not get a song in this CD, she was not disappointed for she had an image song for Lady Une in the previous CD already. She understood that she was not a main character and as a seiyuu, she was not as popular as her colleagues, so she should be grateful to have one song.   
  
"Shut up, Lady Une. That's totally unfair. I'm more popular than you, both as a character and a seiyuu in real life. [3] I'm also prettier, nicer and plays a more important role than you in the series. Not to mention that I participate in 29 episodes in total and you've only 23."  
  
"Calm down, calm down, Noin. You're not pretty when you are mad. Come on, wipe out that scowl." Zechs interrupted and placed his hand on Noin's shoulder. "You know, mine is more injustice. I'm the main antagonist yet I have only one song. Just one. I appear on screen even more than those Gundam pilots but each of them got at least two."  
  
Suddenly, there was a femine laughter raised from behind. They all turned and found Dorothy standing proudly.   
  
"What so funny, Dorothy?" Noin asked irritated.  
  
"I don't appear until half way through the series. I'm also not a candidate for any popularity contest. However, I have an image song. Appearance and popularity don't count."  
  
"Then what counts?"   
  
"Don't ask me. You should ask the producer."  
  
"Guess only the minor characters like us have a quarrel over the songs." Noin sighed in defeat. She understood that even talking the producer would not help.  
  
"Nope. Take a look at them." Dorothy pointed at the five figures at the corner of the studio, who were also arguing.  
  
"That's totally unfair. How come you get one more song?" Someone yelled.  
  
"Yeah, and don't you laugh, Heero, how come you get two more songs?" Another enraged shout.  
  
The minor characters made their way to the five boys who were yelling and shouting at each other.  
  
"Cause I'm the main character, that's why." Heero said.  
  
"But, the difference is way too much. You get four songs and we've only got two." Trowa slapped on the table as he spoke angrily.  
  
"Hm.... Nakahara-san, Trowa is supposed to be calm. Get a hold of yourself." Quatre tapped Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, the Rules!!" Everyone in the room screamed at the two boys.  
  
"Sorry!!" Both apologized immediately.  
  
"Hey, don't you sneak away, Heero!" Trowa yelled.  
  
"Well, at least you get two. Look at them, those minors only have one or even none." Heero shrugged.  
  
"But you get two songs in one CD!" All three boys shouted simultaneously.  
  
"Don't ask me why. Ask to the producer instead." Heero backed off and covered his ears.  
  
"Then how about this Duo Maxwell baka? He got three!" Wufei pointed at Duo, who had been trying to sneak away from the argument.  
  
"Yeah, how can he have three?" Quatre also turned his attention to Duo.  
  
Duo posted an innocent smile on his face, pretty much like the one he had in the show, and said, "Everyone knows that I sing well and my 'Goodluck & Goodbye' had been the most popular image song in Operation 2 [4]. That's why."  
  
"What? You sing well? I was a singer before I began my seiyuu career[5]. Of course I can sing well too. Also, my 'I'm Your Friend' is not bad either." Quatre shouted back.  
  
"Hey, I can sing too." Trowa added.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Wufei said.  
  
"You sing well, Wufei? You don't even have a solo CD out. All you have sung are these two Gundam Wing songs." Heero teased.  
  
"Oh yeah, what do you have, Heero Yuy?" Wufei snapped back unhappily.  
  
"I have one solo CD and participated in 24 CD's." Heero said proudly.  
  
"Hey, that's almost the same as me," Duo beamed. "I also have one solo CD and participated in 21 CD's. Guess that's why ne? Yo, Trowa, what do you have?"  
  
Trowa pouted. He was almost the same as Wufei, well, slightly better. He had just two more songs and that was it. He and Wufei glared at Duo and Heero who were smiling at them victoriously.  
  
"Heero-san and Duo-san, you have only *that* many CD's out?" Quatre cut in with a smirk on his face. "Guess how many I got. I have 2 solo CD's and participate in 40 CD's. So, just like what you said earlier, the more CD released, the better the singer he/she is, right? So I am the best."  
  
"...." The two ex-victorious boys was now deadly silenced.  
  
"Guys! No. More. Real. World. Stuffs!!" Everyone in the room shouted at them.  
  
Duo was grateful that the other helped him out while Quatre sulked.   
  
"Well... maybe because of... yeah, popularity contest. You know, I always win." Duo said.  
  
"Hey, I'm not bad either." Quatre protested.  
  
"I won some contests too, you know." Trowa said.  
  
"Hm... Yeah, appearance. You know I appear for 38 episodes, second to Heero who appear for 45 episodes [6]. Of course Heero will get the four songs and I'll get three." Duo tried to reason his stubborn and enraged colleagues.  
  
"But Duo," Zechs interrupted. "I appear for 35 episodes but have only one song. How do you explain it?" He advanced towards Duo, who backed off to where Heero was.  
  
"Hm... Yeah, both Heero and I had been in some seiyuu groups before. He's been in E.M.U [7] and I've been in Banana Fritters [8]. So we had some experience."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," Zechs yelled, "I will be in Weiß next year. [9]"  
  
"But that's in the future!" Duo pointed out.  
  
"How about me?" Dorothy said, "I was in the Ripple [10]."  
  
"Yeah, I was in Mipple for some time [11]." Quatre added.  
  
"How 'bout me?" Sally stepped forward. "I was in Goddess Family Club [12] but I don't even have one!"  
  
"But you know, those three groups are not as famous as Banana Fritters and E.M.U." Duo said.  
  
"I've never hear of Banana Fritters before. Have you?" Noin asked the others and the others shook their heads.  
  
"But I'm safe, aren't I? E.M.U is very famous you know." Heero smirked.  
  
"Now, now, you forget about me, don't you?" Treize cut in. "I'm in E.M.U too, Heero Yuy!"  
  
"No... I didn't..." Heero mumbled.  
  
"How dare you? I'm your best friend and you told me you forget I am in E.M.U with you [13]!? How could you??" Treize was now strangling and shaking Heero.  
  
"I didn't mean it, Okiayu-kun." Heero now pleading for help desperately. The others shoke their heads and sighed. Everyone knew that Heero had done a great job imitating Heero. His character was solemn and quiet which made the imitation easlier. But it seemed that in some emergency situation like this, all those control and acting slipped away.  
  
All the minor characters who did not have a song nor in a band were enraged. They all screamed, "THE RULE!" And those quarrelling major characters covered their ears and replied, "Sorry!"  
  
Heero noticed Treize's hands had left his neck and using his Perfect Soldier ability, he tried to run away. However, it seemed that Treize was still as smart as ever. He caught Heero's tank top and yanked him back. Now, he was clasping Heero from behind.  
  
"Help!!"  
  
"Hey, take it easy, your Excellency. After all, 'Character-imitation rule'." Lady Une, as a personal assistant for Treize, tried to stopped the killing scene about to happen in the studio room. Lady Une, indeed, did a good job for acting as her character.  
  
Finally, Treize released Heero and sighed, "No birthday gift for you! [14]"  
  
"What!?" Heero's eyes popped out of their sockets.  
  
"Okay, Treize-sama and Heero, can you two continue those chats later." Dorothy interrupted, "We have things to settle here."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Trieze apologized and turned back to Heero and Duo. "You two got any more explanations?" He demanded using Trieze's commanding tone and the others stood behind him and backed him up.  
  
"...." both boys sweatdropped at their angry colleagues.  
  
"Seki-san, Midorikawa-san!"  
  
"Hey, don't call us that, we're in the GW studio room!" Duo called back.  
  
"Never mind, we demand an explanation."  
  
"Hmm...." The two boys looked at each other and nodded. Before everyone knew it, they bolted out of the studio room and fled.   
  
"Hey, stop right there and explain yourselves!" All the other characters ran out of the room and chased the two "lucky" boys.  
  
  
~owari~  
  
  
[1] The company that released the Gundam Wing Music CD's.  
[2] The Blind Targets CD's are released in 1997. Timing matters.  
[3] Yes, Yokoyama Chisa is more well-known than Sayuri.  
[4] I'm not sure is that right or not. But "Goodluck & Goodbye" is highly ranked and is indeed one of the best sung Gundam Wing image song.  
[5] Yup, that's true.  
[6] Call me crazy if you like. I indeed count the number of appearance for all the characters in the series.  
[7] E.M.U is a seiyuu group for Sotsugyou M which made up of Midorikawa Hikaru, Okiayu Ryoutarou, Ishikawa Hideo, Hayashi Nobutoshi, and Sakaguchi Daisuke. They are very famous, well at least in my opinion. I love them. This is my second favorite seiyuu band, just slight after Weiß.  
[8] Banana Fritter is made up of Hidaka Noriko, Yamadera Kouichi, and Seki Toshihiko. Sorry, not much information about them.  
[9] Suppose this story took place in 1996. Weiß is not formed until end of 1997 or early 1998.  
[10] The Ripple is a seiyuu group for Silent Moebius which made up of Honda Chieko, Kawamura Maria and Matusi Naoko.  
[11] Mipple is made up of Orikasa Ai and Mizutani Yuko. I don't know much about this group.  
[12] Goddess Family Club is a seiyuu group for Ah! My Goddess which made up of Inoue Kikuko, Touma Yumi, and Hisakawa Aya.  
[13] Yes, Okiayu-san is the best friend to Midorikawa-san in real life. And they are in the same music group, E.M.U.  
[14] Midorikawa's birthday is on May 2.  
  
  
Azusa: This one is much longer than the last one. Hope you like it. Yup, this is another thing that bugs me - the uneven distribution of image songs. I always think that the Zechs and Treize should have more, partly also because of Koyasu-san and Okiayu-san can sing very well too. I admit that I like Noin and Sally more than Lady Une. Sometimes, I find it is injustice for Lady Une to have an image song. I feel sorry for Yokoyama-san (Noin) and Touma-san (Sally). Those two seiyuu are well-known and can sing very well. Please tell me how do you think about it, k? 


End file.
